


Пока ты спал

by Serenielle



Category: Assorti
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Pre-Slash, Romance, Somnophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: Кинк - сомнофилия





	Пока ты спал

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк - сомнофилия

Манжета плотно обхватывает руку, и резиновая груша мерно надувается. Рука доктора решительно сжимает и разжимает ее, и манжета крепче сдавливает предплечье. Тик Так расслабленно дышит, ощущая пульсацию в пережатой руке.  
Процедура измерения давления вошла в привычку. Она происходит утром после пробуждения и перед сном. Доктор Дирол перестает нагнетать воздух и сосредоточенно смотрит на манометр. После выпускает воздух и заносит результаты в журнал.  
— Уже две недели сохраняется нормальное давление. Это превосходный результат, — отмечает он, глядя поверх очков. Тик Так улыбается, чувствуя, как розовеют щеки. Каждый раз, когда доктор отмечает, что его здоровье крепнет, он чувствует смущение и радость.  
И одновременно — печаль. Сразу же после его выздоровления доктор покинет их дом.  
— Думаю, сегодня можно обойтись без укрепляющих на ночь, — Дирол закрывает журнал, пестрящий скрупулезно записанными показателями температуры и давления. Журнал отправляется в ящик тумбочки, а доктор встает на ноги, отставляет стул и выключает свет. Комнату освещает лишь тусклый ночник.  
— Спокойной ночи, — дождавшись кивка, доктор Дирол уходит, прикрыв дверь. Тик Так же удобнее устраивается под одеялом.  
Они с Рафаэлло живут в небольшой съемной квартире, стены которой не отличаются прочностью. В душе льется вода. Через двадцать минут доктор Дирол вернется в свою комнату, смежную с комнатой Тик Така. Щелкнет выключателем, и тонкая золотая полоска под дверью погаснет.  
Тик Так ждет. Нетерпение натягивает нервы, будто щекочет перышком внутри живота. Эти мгновения, когда можно проникнуть в комнату к спящему доктору, самые дорогие в жизни Тик Така. Он видит своего врача каждый день, но хочет большего. Он хочет касаться его, ощутить его поцелуй — настоящий, а не мимолетное прикосновение губ. Хочет, чтобы доктор обнял его, опустил на постель и занялся с ним любовью.  
Тик Так кусает губы. Шаги доктора Дирола приближаются к его комнате и спустя пару секунд удаляются. Ужасно хочется кинуться на шею к человеку, в которого он так давно и так безнадежно влюблен. Но доктор строг на этот счет — никаких отношений с пациентом. Тем более таким болезненным с самого детства.  
И все же благодаря уходу доктора и программе процедур, Тик Так заметно окреп. Ушли обмороки при сильных эмоциях, ослабли аллергия и мышечная слабость. Теперь можно долго гулять, бегать и прыгать… И не за горами тот день, когда Тик Так окончательно избавится от опеки над собой.  
И тогда он признается в своих чувствах доктору Диролу. И тот ответит ему взаимностью, Тик Так в этом уверен.  
Тик Так не спит до часу ночи. Он прислушивается к шорохам с улицы и к тишине в соседней комнате. Нетерпение подталкивает. И, устав бороться с ним, Тик Так раздевается и бесшумно проскальзывает за дверь.  
На полу яркое пятно света от фонаря с улицы. Плотный ковер заглушает легкие шаги Тик Така, когда он крадется к узкой односпальной кровати. Доктор Дирол спит на спине, закинув левую руку за голову. Его очки лежат на тумбочке, рядом с лампой и закрытой книгой, из которой торчит закладка.  
Агата Кристи. Тик Так улыбается — доктор любит хорошие книги.  
В комнате тепло, и одеяло скрывает Дирола только до пояса. Тик Так сглатывает, чувствуя жаркую волну, бегущую по телу. Он касается его волос, чуть встрепанных и торчащих надо лбом. Во сне лицо доктора Дирола спокойно, и Тик Так невесомо проводит пальцем по его переносице, будто разглаживая невидимую складку. Она там и правда есть — когда доктор бодрствует, он часто хмурится. Тик Так обожает это хмурое выражение лица, оно придает доктору определенное очарование.  
Дирол вздыхает во сне. Тик Так не боится, что тот проснется — доктор всегда спит очень крепко. И поэтому можно присесть на кровать и положить руку ему на грудь, туда, где бьется сердце. Кожа под пальцами теплая, чуть влажная. Хочется погладить ее, и Тик Так не отказывает себе в этом удовольствии. Он наклоняется, невесомо трется щекой о грудь Дирола. И замирает, прижавшись ухом прямо над сердцем.  
Руки дрожат, когда Тик Так обводит контуры лица, нос, глаза, брови доктора Дирола. Когда он касается его губ, те, дрогнув, чуть приоткрываются. Вспышка возбуждения так болезненна, что Тик Так весь сжимается, едва сдерживая стон. Он скользит рукой на свой пах и выдыхает с облегчением.  
Взяв руку Дирола, он кладет ее на свою грудь и замирает, закусив губу. Боже, как же это будет, если Дирол прикоснется к нему сам? Если даже сейчас Тик Так дрожит от удовольствия.  
Он чуть сдвигает руку. Пальцы доктора во сне слегка дергаются, задевают сосок, и Тик Така словно простреливает острая огненная спица. Он торопливо сжимает член, скользит по нему рукой. Воздух стремительно сгущается в кисель, застревает в легких. Тик Так прижимает руку доктора к себе, уже не заботясь, что тот может проснуться, что на руке могут остаться следы. Он ни о чем не думает, только дрожит от желания.  
Тик Так кончает, невесомо коснувшись своими губами губ Дирола. Белые капли оседают на руке и светло-голубом пододеяльнике.  
Отдышавшись, Тик Так быстро ищет салфетки, вытирается и убирает следы с постельного белья. Руки еще подрагивают, когда он возвращается к себе. Он со вкусом вытягивается на кровати, млея от пережитого удовольствия. Такого яркого оргазма у него еще не было.  
Закутавшись в одеяло, Тик Так засыпает с улыбкой на губах.

***

Дверь тихо закрывается, и Дирол, выждав пару минут, садится на кровати. Тик Так приходит к нему уже неделю.  
Дирол спит очень чутко. В первый раз он насторожился, однако Тик Так тогда просто смотрел. Но его глаза… Дирол иногда улавливал его взгляд сквозь опущенные ресницы. Взгляд голодного, перед которым внезапно разложили все любимые блюда.  
Сегодня Тик Так зашел дальше всего. Дирол смотрит на свою правую руку — ту самую, которая лежала на груди юноши. Каких трудов ему стоило не сжать ее, ощущая мягкость кожи! Пальцы все равно дрогнули, но последовавший стон чуть не заставил Дирола открыть глаза.  
Он бы дорого дал, чтобы увидеть Тик Така в ту минуту. Наверняка его бледная кожа раскраснелась, а глаза потемнели от удовольствия.  
Дирол с едва слышным стоном зарывается пальцами в волосы. Οн и так еле держит руки при себе, а Тик Так его только провоцирует. Настоящий Ферреро — не выносит отказов и делает все, чтобы получить то, что хочет.  
Дирол поневоле улыбается. Ничего, осталось немного. Скоро Тик Так окрепнет и выздоровеет, и Дирол больше не будет его лечащим врачом.  
Он станет его возлюбленным.


End file.
